Meeting of the Fate Kind
by Just Crucio It
Summary: "There's something about her that reminds you of magic, but isn't magic and you keep the moment stored deep in your brain to remember on another day." 4 times Lily Potter runs into one Amy Pond.


**A/N I don't really know what's up with this story. It was supposed to be another chapter to be part of an original story I'm writing, and then it was supposed to be something about umbrellas, and then about Donna meeting an Ood in the street, but somehow it became this. It probably sucks, because it's un-betaed and I wrote it at like 2:00 in the morning, so review and let me know how my sleep deprived self did.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who or Harry Potter, I would be in Europe, eating fancy foods and flaunting off my riches, not on my laptop typing up strange stories at 2 a.m.**

* * *

The first time you meet, you're waiting for a taxi. You had just gotten back from King's Cross for the last me, and your parents couldn't come to get you because your mother was in Leadworth staying with her sister who had some sort of family issue that couldn't wait and your father was at work.

She's running down the street barreling through crowds of people and doesn't seem to care about pushing them out of the way. She's checking over her shoulder every second as if something's following her and doesn't notice your trunk in the way. Your reaction times not as quick as you thought, and before you know it, she's down on the ground, her leg awkwardly draped over your trunk, her head just above the ground.

You cringe and race to help her up. "Sorry 'bout that. Next time you're in a hurry, you should pay attention to what's in front of you." She dusts herself off and begins to run again turning back, yelling something to you that you can't catch.

The whole thing would have been forgotten, except she sort of looks like you except she's a bit older, and there's something about her that reminds you of magic, but isn't magic and you keep the moment stored deep in your brain to remember on another day.

* * *

It's been about a year when you see her again, on a Tuesday. You only remember the day because it was the same day that James proposed.

You'd been with him all day, when out of the blue he popped the question. You'd felt like flying, and after the first hour of being officially engaged, you raced home and came immediately to the park where you used to play as a kid, not wanting to interrupt this feeling of complete bliss by your family's many questions that will surely come.

You're sitting on a swing, kicking your legs in the dirt smiling like an idiot when a red head girl marches through the park and sits on the swing next to you. She looks like you and you feel like you've seen her before but for the life of you, you can't remember where.

She stares at you for a little bit, and you must still have that stupid smile on your face because she says, "So, Happy then?"

It takes you a minute to figure out what she's talking about and when she does, you can't believe you forgot. "Huh? Oh, yes! Very. Just got engaged, it's all very exciting."

"Well that's better than my day. I've been dragged around by a friend who keeps going on about spinners and flowers. Apparently he thinks he'll find a character from a book here. Never mind that it's all fiction because apparently that doesn't apply to wizards."

That makes you laugh a little. She's definitely a muggle. "Sounds daft."

"Yep. That's him. The daft old man with his big blue box. Better go find him then before he gets himself into trouble." Then she hop's off the bench and runs towards the street. And suddenly you remember where you've seen her. There's definitely something different about her.

* * *

You see her again about 3 months after the wedding. You're at a coffee shop this time, trying to keep your mind off of James, who's off on another Order mission, but he's already been gone for about 2 days, and you can't help but worry about him because he's never been longer than a couple of hours before.

You're on your third cup of coffee and are about to give up all hope of calming your nerves when you hear someone sit down on the bench across from you and a voice say, "Oi! Swing girl, you alright?"

You look up to see the red headed woman across from you and this time she has a man with her. "Hello, girl with the daft old man. Sorry about that, I'm sort of distracted."

"Yeah, I could tell. This is Stupid Face. You're not the only one with a fiancé, swing girl."

The man just sighs. "Amy! Sorry about her. She can be very… Umm, actually, I don't really know what she is. My name's Rory. And I'm sure Lovely Ms. Pond will introduce me to you in a minute." He finishes his sentence with a pointed look at Amy who rolled her eyes in reply.

"Actually, Rory, I don't know her name. We've only met once. And she didn't know my name either till you told her."

You nod in agreement. "Yep, she's telling the truth and I would tell you my name, but I don't think you deserve to know." Amy laughs at that and Rory just rolls his eyes.

"Well, Amy, we should go. Don't want the Doctor to leave us again. Nice meeting you." And with that, they both get up and move to the door, leaving you with your unfinished cup of coffee, and no longer with worry for James on your mind.

* * *

The last time you see Amy, you're at the park again.

It's October 30th and you really shouldn't be out of Godric's Hollow, but you needed to get out of there. It's probably just the fact that you've been cooped up in that house so long, but every time you look at James or Harry, you feel a sense of dread, and you just know something's going to happen.

You know you're crying, but you really don't care. You just want the war to be over and your family to be able to be whole again.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you reach for your back pocket and twirl your head up to see who it is. You relax when you realize its Amy. She doesn't have Rory with her, but she looks like she hasn't changed at all and you think she's wearing the same clothes she was the last time, but you really can't be sure. "You really shouldn't do that."

"And you really shouldn't cry on swing sets if you don't want people to sneak up on you. So you gonna tell me why you're crying, or do I have to guess?"

You sigh at that, but more from relieve than anything else. "My family's in danger, I'm not supposed to leave the house, James is thin and barely even smiles anymore, and Harry's been around for almost 2 years and he's only seen his grandparents twice." Amy looks a little confused, but you don't blame her. "And the worst part, I can't help but blame Dumbledore for it all, even though without him, Harry would be dead. After all, he did warn us You-Know-Who thought Harry was the chosen one." You see her eyes widen and you don't know why you're telling her this, you've only met her acouple of times after all, but there's just something you trust about her.

"Sorry, you probably don't care. I should probably get back." You stand up to go and walk towards the alley were you usually disaperate, when she calls to you.

"Wait! What was your name? You've never said."

"Lily Potter." You shout back, and just as you turn around, you think you hear her mutter something about daft old men who aren't so daft. You continue on your way, shaking your head. You've enjoyed Amy's company, and maybe, you think, you'll see her again. Maybe after the war is over and Amy and her Rory have kids, you'll meet up again.


End file.
